


Replacement

by LookingGlasstothePast



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingGlasstothePast/pseuds/LookingGlasstothePast
Summary: It had started accidentally, but became commonplace. Who better to scratch an itch than your nakama?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had told myself I would write actual Usopp/Sanji smut, and this was the best I had. I'll happily try again though!

The first time had been a mistake. Sleep walking at its finest, something that he’d picked up long before leaving Syrup Village, hell, longer than that. It always happened in the middle of the night, somehow he’d find his way out of his own hammock and into that of the cook’s, quietly enough that, oddly enough, he never woke him.  
  
Or if he did, he just never brought it up. Not like he would bring it up either. Not when they’d gotten in far too deep.  
  
He could count the next few occasions to accidents, but there was their first ‘honest’ moment with each other…It had been after Alabasta, when Luffy had introduced his older brother to the crew that Usopp had found the two by complete accident. Sleep walking that thankfully he’d woken up from before walking further into the galley.  
  
It had been moans and breathless chuckles that first hit his ears, a comment of Fire Fist Ace not knowing Sanji could ‘bend _that_ far back,’ and he couldn’t help but investigate.   
  
When they’d had to part ways, the episodes simply got worse and worse. But so did the ‘instances,’ as the blond called them.   
  
A touch of hands here, lips there, gods above did Usopp feel guilty, moans that weren’t his to hear, weren’t his to enjoy. The breathless gasp of the older boy’s name falling from pale lips. It was just something that Usopp knew.   
  
He called out for Kaya on more than one occasion, in his dazes heard whimpers of Ace…  
  
Looks like they both had a replacement for those lonelier nights.


End file.
